


The Moon Is Beautiful Isn't It?

by mxxnfxqx



Series: The 96 line Shenanigans [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxxnfxqx/pseuds/mxxnfxqx
Summary: Just a short oneshot of Junhui and Jihoon cuddling up under the moonlight and watching the rain while being warm.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: The 96 line Shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104509
Kudos: 10





	The Moon Is Beautiful Isn't It?

**Author's Note:**

> It's very inspired by a meanie au that used the quote 'the moon is beautiful'. Also inspired by the fact that in my country it has been raining very heavily since New Year's Eve and that day was when the moon shined the brightest under the heavy rain. The moonlight was very bright that night.
> 
> I just lost the train of thought for the book at the end so the ending kinda looks like my composition I wrote when I was younger. Oops. But tbh I usually wrote like half a book in my notes then if it's too short, I'll just add on but usually I just go with the flow so it don't look good sometimes. So my apologies.

The sound of the heavy rain tipping down on the umbrella echoed through the empty street. Junhui pulled his hood over his head to make sure that the water does not touches his head. He doesnt want to get sick and worry his boyfriend. Junhui tucked the plastic of japchae closer to his body and tighten his grip on the umbrella. The strong winds were blowing his umbrella away, making Junhui a little bit wet.

It has been raining heavily since the morning of new years eve. Well, it was better than walking under the glaring sunlight but Junhui sometimes wished it didnt rain this heavy. This year had been a rollercoaster ride and it decided to end of with heavy rain. The temperature had dropped during christmas making everyone pull out their winter coats and umbrellas to warm them up from the cold and protect them from rain.

Junhui quickly stepped into the lift of the apartment block and shut his umbrella. Water dripped down the umbrella, wetting the floor around Junhui's feet. Junhui quickly pressed the button to floor 7, knowing that the warmth in his house is waiting to do its job on warming up Junhui. The elevator dinged and Junhui hurried out. His hands shake as he tried to reach for his keys. 

"Babe I'm home!" Junhui's voice echoed in the hallway. Junhui toed off his shoes and opened the umbrella to let it dry at the hallway of the apartment before shutting the door and slipping on his slippers. Someone stepped out from the master's bedroom, welcoming Junhui. 

"Hey. Come on. Let's get you in the bathtub before you catch a cold. I've started the bath already." Jihoon tooked the kapchae from Junhui's hands before dragging him to the bathroom for a bath. Jihoon left the room to place the japchae on the counter before helping Junhui wash up.

The couple walked out with matching pyjamas and sat across each other on the counter. The hot chocolate in the ceramic cups were steaming as Jihoon took it out of the microwave. Junhui switched on their radio as they sat down and ate their dinner together. Both started to talk about their day while taking the time to study each other's faces.

Jihoon then moved to the couch and set up a movie for the both of them to watch while Junhui put the trash and cups away. The curtains were wide open, showing them both the heavy rain that was hitting the windows. Junhui pulled Jihoon into his embrace and wrapped them both with the fluffy blanket that Jihoon brought out. 

"The moon's shining so brightly even though it's raining hard." Junhui noted. Jihoon agreed with the statement and laid his head on Junhui's chest. The both of them stared at the moon, mesmerized by the moon brightness. Jihoon moved his vision away from the moon and stared at his boyfriend.

Jihoon studied Junhui's face, eyes trailing over the moles, making constellations by joining the moles together with his imagination. Jihoon's eyes traveled to Junhui's eyes that were still staring at the rain and moon. Jihoon gave a small smile before snuggling up to Junhui and staring at the rain, letting his mind go blank.

Junhui stared at Jihoon once he felt Jihoon's eyes left his face. The moonlight was shining through the windows, brightening up the room. The moonlight reflected off Jihoon's pale face, lighting up his features. Junhui stared at Jihoon's messy bedhead before moving his eyes down to Jihoon's lips that were pursed into a pout. He still remembered the day he had felt in love with Jihoon. It was because of the pout that was on his face and the eye smile and laugther Jihoon made when Junhui cracked a joke.

Jihoon looked up at Junhui, catching his eyes as it was staring at his lips. Jihoon gave Junhui a peck on the lips before moving to make himself comfortable again. 

"You've heard of the Japanese saying before, Junhui-ah?" Jihoon looked at their intertwined hands before kissing Junhui's hands. "I've read it somewhere before about the quote by Natsume Soseki. He told his students to use something that isn't so direct so he made a literary allusion with the words."

"The moon is beautiful, Jihoon-ah." Junhui looked at Jihoon who blushed. 

"Yeah. It is." Junhui tighten his grip on Jihoon as they watched the rain with the movie playing as a background noise. They settled in the living room, basking in the comfort of each other, hearts warm as they confessed their love for each other.

Junhui looked down when he felt the weight on his chest got heavier. Jihoon had dozed off watching the moon and rain and was snuggling up to Junhui. Junhui slowly removed the blanket and moved his hands to lift Jihoon up, without waking him, and carried his boyfriend to their shared bedroom. Junhui held his breath when he felt Jihoon stirred in his arms before continuing his small quest to the room. The door creaked open and Junhui winced at the noise. 

'Curse you, you old door.' Junhui thought to himself before looking down and seeing that Jihoon had slept through the loud creaking of the door. He walked to the bed and laid Jihoon down before heading to the cupboard to fetch a sweater to change Jihoon into. He took of Jihoon's top and replaced it with a sweater before lifting the blankets and joining Jihoon under the covers. As soon as Junhui settled in, he felt Jihoon moved up to the warmth and hugged his waist. 

Junhui let his head rest on top of Jihoon's head while Jihoon is safely tucked under his chin. Their legs tangled together to find warmth under the covers and their hands, one hand on each other's waist and the other, intertwined. Junhui took a long breath before starting to dozed off, comfortable and warm.

Junhui woke up feeling cold. He looked at the clock on his phone. It was 3 in the morning but Jihoon is not in bed. 

"Ji? Where are you?" Junhui stood up and went to open the room door. He stepped into the hallway and headed towards the kitchen, thinking maybe Jihoon is getting a drink. He wasn't. Junhui looked to his left and saw a shadow at the balcony. It looked like there was someone there, wrapped up in a blanket. 

Junhui stepped out and sat next to the shadow. He rested his head on the shadow, who opened the blanket to wrap Junhui with to keep them both warm. 

"Why aren't you in bed Ji?" 

"It's just nice out here." Jihoon looked down to Junhui. "Sorry if I made you worry." Junhui shooked his head, saying that it's okay. The couple stared out to the moon and the clouds, basking in the silence and the cold weather.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on my main stan twitter: [main](https://twitter.com/fxqxh2)
> 
> Find me on my au twitter:[au](https://twitter.com/mxxnfxqx)
> 
> Don't hesitate to give me feedback and/or prompts to improve my writing and expand it.


End file.
